kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: Mickey's Quest
It is a story of a different timeline, in which Sora does not exist, and Mickey is chosen by the Light. It is playable on the Nintendo Wii. Plot Mickey has a dream/his Awakening. Then, gameplay starts at Yen Sid's tower. Yen Sid is training Goofy, Donald, Minnie and Mickey how to use the Keyblade. Then, Yen Sid starts the test. After the test, the four graduates are given there Keyblades: Goofy: Breeze of Remembrance, Donald: Temper Wizard, Minnie: Love Lady, and Mickey: Disney Knight. At night, a strange storm starts and the world they are in, Disneyland, starts to dissapear, bit by bit. The four investigate what's happening, and several black, shadowy creatures appear. After fending them from Yen Sid's tower, he tells the party the creatures are called Heartless, creatures created form darkness with a single-minded instinct to spread darkness over the universe. He also tells them of seven Princesses of Heart, which must be protected form the Heartless. Taking Yen Sid's Gummi Ship the party escape from Disneyland, but are forced to leave Yen Sid behind. Along with Yen Sid's assistant Jiminy Cricket they visit many Disney worlds. They are pursued during there quest by Pete, wielder of the Big Bad Berzerk, and used to be an apprentice of Yen Sid until he started using his skills for his own gain, and face many Disney villians who team up to take over the universe, led by a mysterious figure. They lose six of the princesses hearts, the group finds Jiminy guarding a diary belonging to Yen Sid, he was entrusted by Walt Disney himself with his most powerful secrets. The universe they lived in was actually a representation of Walt's all powerful imagination, and it was seperated into two halves, the one they live in represented his hopes and dreams, while the other half was his fears and doubts, where the Heartless originated. Yen Sid was also tasked to form a group of couragous fighters to keep the dark half from crossing over to the light half. Using a map in the diary, they visit the "Dark Side". They are stopped by Pete who once again is defeated, then what seems to be Walt appears, but is actually his evil half, and the villian behind the Heartless attacks. He plotted to use the hearts of the seven princesses to cross to the other side of the universe, but still needed one princess. It's revealed that Minnie was the last princess, "Evil Walt" tried to steal her heart, but Mickey saved her at the expense of losing his own heart. Evil Walt destorys Pete, saying he is "done with you". After a mournful moment in wich Minnie, Donald and Goofy each shed a tear, which lands on Mickey's chest. They decided to stop Evil Walt without him. After they leave, their tears glow and form a heart shape. They fight Evil Walt despite him claiming that he's been created by the most powerful force in the universe. They fail and it seems that death is inevitable, until Mickey appears wielding the Dream Come True. His friends' tears have created a new heart for Mickey and changed his Keyblade. The group once again fights Evil Walt and defeat him for good. Although before he fades away his says that he cannot be destroyed. The group goes back to a restored Disneyland, after Yen Sid congratulates his apprentices, he warns them that Evil Walt will return, for he is the representation of Walt's dark emotions, which will never truly be destroyed. But Mickey also says that they have the one thing that can keep him from winning: friendship. Walt comes to offer Mickey to be king of Disneyland, which he accepts on one condition, his friends will be his court. Afterwhich he asks Minnie to be his queen, which she gleefully agrees. Mickey and Minnie share a kiss, until Pete is revealed to have been revived himself, and is causing trouble around Disneyland. The group take out there Keyblades and they charge to the village. After the scene fades out, Mickey says "Hot Dog!" Category:Stories